


Tight Situation

by Schneezed



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, MJ!Akira, Spider-Man!Minato, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: Akira wants to try being a part of his boyfriend’s life behind the mask. Which would be fine, if he wasn’t so willing to do the dumbest trials of loyalty.





	Tight Situation

Hard times are a fact of life; no one is granted guaranteed safety. To truly be alive one must be proactive and strive to see a better tomorrow for them and the ones they love. Motivation is tough to come by in the world today, and anybody could see why, but we must keep moving forwards. For living has no purpose, we must give it such. 

These are the words I told myself as I hid within a wooden box, fully aware that I had - to put it simply - fucked up. Seriously, horribly, badly fucked up. 

At least I wasn’t alone in said box. I had these terrifying tinier containers to keep me company. If they didn’t explode and subsequently butcher me, that is. 

From what I’d gathered - from my days of research before my escapade - we were headed to an old warehouse outside of Shibuya that used to be owned by the Shido Corporation. Recently sold off to an unknown buyer, it was nothing more than free real estate; the perfect position for organising a crime ring. Specifically, the crime ring operated by the one and only Kaneshiro. No one knew his face but we all knew his name. 

That’s why I’m here - Akira Kurusu, journalist vigilante. Not that I’ve ever done something this reckless before. The most daring thing I’ve ever done was climbing my fire escape that time I left my key in the door. Usually, I left the crime fighting to my boyfriend. Given that Minato is the actual superhero it only makes sense. But - for whatever reason - he refused to help with this case. 

When digging through my evidence, he seemed to interested. His eyes were simply glued to the papers I left upon his desk. Yet he told me it wasn’t worth it: “There are police in that area. We shouldn’t worry.”

What kind of a Spider-Man is he? Furious and curious, I knew I had to do something. It felt too important to pass up - this could be the night we find Kaneshiro, after all. 

Breaking into the shipyard was the easy part. Then I got trapped in a crate trying to hide from some guards and now we’re here. Waiting for Minato or anybody to save me. 

Taking out the phone in my back pocket, I checked the connection status once again. “Still fucked.” I spoke under my breath. 

It can’t have been too long ago that I’d been loaded onto - what I assumed to be - a truck. They gave me even the forklift treatment, from what I could hear. Though the fact that they believed I was heavy enough to warrant that is fairly offensive. 

Surely, if we’d left the area, my signal should be back by now. Yet the bars were still completely gone. 

My only other hope was my watch. A small little thing that didn’t even work as a clock anymore, not after I’d modified it. All it was now was a receiver; it could send messages to Minato including distress beacons. Having sent him one just before entering the warehouse I expected him to be here by now. 

Maybe he’s just taking his time. Running over the rooftops, hiding in the shadows, before he swoops in and carries me home in his loving arms where we enjoy a delicious Italian meal. 

Oh who am I kidding; Minato, though short, has never been light on his feet. And he’s never made a lasagna that didn’t look mutilated. 

Suddenly, the low hum of the engine died. The truck doors slammed shut and I knew it was time. Footsteps echoed on the rough concrete outside before the shutters around the back of the vehicle shook with vigor. Looking to my side, light had penetrated the dark space, plain white rays entering my hideaway. It looked as if said luminescence came from a flashlight of some kind. 

Peering through the circle, all that was visible was a silhouette looking around at the boxes. They lifted with their legs as they managed to pick up one of the other crates before immediately dropping it down again. 

Perhaps they weren’t strong enough? The figure seemed fairly slim with muscles that were lightly defined, and a seemingly bald head. A slim build for a job like this. You’d think they’d at least hire someone who could do this mere task. 

Yet, as he went through the same process with one box after the other, it was clear that he wasn’t emptying the shipment. He was looking for something. Or someone. 

They knew I was here. This cube would be my casket. My mangled corpse will be the last memory Minato will ever have of me; it’ll be the last thought anybody has of me, eliminating the relevance of any of my achievements in life. I’ll be remembered as the idiot who thought a mere reporter could be a hero. 

Each thump caused my heart to skip a beat - I didn’t dare stare at the man who would surely bring my demise. I shut my eyes and held my knees closer to my chest. 

Had I any paper, I’d probably try writing something for Minato. Let him know how much I loved him. How much I’ll miss his face. It’s one I’d know a mile away, and smile every time without fail. But he’ll never hear my final words. 

No. No, I won’t die like this. Akira Kurusu won’t perish without a fight! I felt my box come up from the floor, laughter erupting from my future assailant. 

“Sounds like Kaneshiro ordered a twink.” The pride in his voice was sickening. Yet, also, familiar. Too familiar. 

Shifting my weight, I faced the door of the crate and kicked forward with all my might, screaming the only warcry that came to mind: “I am a twunk!”

Sure, the fact that the door didn’t move made my anger seem ridiculous, but it’s the thought that counts. Even if my kidnapper was currently laughing his ass off. I’m not an expect, but this seems like poor crime etiquette. 

He placed the crate on it’s back, leaving me staring up toward the sky as a wet ‘thwip’ sounded out through the truck’s back. The door-turned-roof was ripped off the top without much effort at all, before the previously mysterious figure sat over me with his chin in his hands. 

“Twunk? Seriously?”

“Says you!” I shouted, sitting upright. “Spider-Man? More like Twig-Man.”

Before me was Minato Arisato - my one and only boyfriend. Not that I planned on staying with him much longer after he decided that terrifying me was a good plan. Hidden behind his mask, you couldn’t really see his face, but it was as if his smirk emanated this tangible, judgmental aura. 

I removed the hood forcefully, stuffing it in my pocket before I began to scream. “Why are you so smug?!”

“Because you’re so cute when you play hero.” Minato leaned in to kiss my cheek, only for his lips to meet my hand. 

“This is a joke to you?” I was practically foaming at the mouth. “I was TRYING to help people, since you seemed so content to sit on your ass for this one.”

He seemed taken back by my comment. It wasn’t common for me to get this angry, especially not at Minato. I was usually the one to initiate kisses or cuddles; I hated starting arguments. But this time? This time I was pissed off. 

With a huff I stood up from the box, taking two large steps out of the container before jumping out of the truck. We weren’t on the outskirts of town at all. In fact, looking up, I could see a rather similar looking fire escape. It was mine. 

“Kiki?” Minato tried to get my attention as he left the van. “Come on, please, speak to me.”

“I am not stooping down to your level right now.”

He paused for a moment. “...Is that a height joke, or?”

“That depends - does it offend you more?” 

“Like, kinda?” Minato responded. 

“Then yes!” I stormed towards the nearby ladder without daring to look back. Ascending the ladder, my gut began to stir. Guilt was starting to set in despite the fact that I knew I’d done nothing wrong. He deserved my words. What kind of lover does something like this? I thought I was in danger, and he went along with it, only to act like it’s some big joke. 

Getting to the first landing and spinning around, another thwip drew my attention to Minato perched on the thin railing in front of me. “Kiki, I can explain.”

I only glared at him before walking up the steps to the floor above. Once again, he followed me, repeatedly flinging himself upwards only to meet my unimpressed face every single time. Each time I grew more and more frustrated; my expression growing increasingly disappointed. 

Then - upon reaching my own floor - I finally burst once more: “Stop! Just… go. Shoo!”

“Akira I’m not a bird.” Minato sighed. With the way his eyebrows furrowed, it seemed as if what he’d done - as well as my anger - were finally setting in. It seemed as though we both felt guilty for the argument.

“Shoo!” I shouted. “Go, or I’ll get the bug spray.”

Angrily tugging at the window, I did my best to make a swift exit. Only for it to refuse to rise. Looking through the pane - clear as day - I’d apparently locked the latch. Within the summer months, I would never dare doing this. Unless I had, perhaps, gotten mad at a certain wall climber who liked coming in through said window. 

Fuck. 

“You locked it, didn’t you?” His tone had lost it’s sarcasm. Right now, Minato was speaking with sincerity, clearly worried for me.

“...Mayhaps.” 

With an outstretched hand, he gave me a pleading look. “Want a lift?”

I reluctantly took his palm in mine before wrapping my other arm around the back of his neck. Holding Minato close, I trusted him to take me down, refusing to look in his eyes for the duration of our ride. 

Reaching the ground, the hero let me down gently, dangling downwards from the bars with his face before mine. 

“Can you please listen to me?” He pleaded with a gentle voice. “I’ll do anything.”

I hesitated before speaking but I knew shutting him out would do no good. “Fine, speak.”

He cleared his throat before looking me in the eye once more.

“When I said I wasn’t going to follow your lead, it’s because I already knew. I thought I could convince you that it wasn’t that dangerous and that you’d leave it alone.”

“W-Wait, why? That makes no sense.”

“Because it was a decoy. Mitsuru set it up; that ‘truck’ is just a painted police van, Kiki. We were hoping the rival gang would try hijacking the vehicle so we could catch at least one of them.”

That’s why he seemed so shocked; they weren’t supposed to be found out by anyone other than Kaneshiro’s gang. “Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried!” He let out his rage, acting louder than I think he intended, before doing his best to mellow out once again. “Telling you meant getting you involved. And I can’t let you be, not anymore than you already are. Letting you make my gear is risky enough, coming on missions is seriously pushing it.” 

“That’s a really roundabout way of saying you didn’t want my help.”

“But I did! I really, really did. But the more involved you become the more likely it is that you’ll eat hurt. It’s not long before someone finds out you’re Spider-Man’s boyfriend. You’re easy to find, Kiki.” 

As much as I hate to admit it in this moment, he was right. I was already a journalist - anybody who’s ready the Daily Bugle already knows who I am. If anyone connected the threads of who Spider-Man really was then finding me would be an easy enough task. I’d be fresh bait. 

Minato stroked my cheek with gentle fingers, eyes looking into mine. “I’m sorry.”

Am I a pushover? Perhaps. But, for now, I wanted to stop being angry, if only for a moment. I pressed my forehead to his, finger playing with strands of his hair. We stayed there for a moment in complete silence. Nothing to do, nothing to say, other than simply exist for a bit. 

“Hey, Kiki?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have my mask back? You know, before someone sees me hanging here.”

“Oh, right!” Rummaging through my jacket, I pulled out the thick spandex. “May I?”

Minato nodded before I started to slip the fabric over his head, slowly encapsulating his forehead, then his eyes and nose, before only his lips below were left out in the open. 

There’s one thing he’s always refused to do - whether it’s because it felt too cliché or not I didn’t know - but it didn’t stop me thinking about it: an upside down kiss. And there’s nothing stopping me right now. Besides, he owes me for that decoy. 

Taking my chance, I kissed him quick, our lips brushing against one another before I pulled away. 

The blue-haired man seemed dumbfounded as his skin visibly reddened. The crimson shade only grew stronger as he spoke: “...If you’re going to kiss me, at least do better than that.”

I scoffed at him before leaning in once more, feeling Minato twist into it, too. My hand held the back of his neck as did his mine; it was deep, yet sweet. It was exactly what I needed as assurance that he was truly sorry. Though, perhaps one day I’ll shut him in the back of a van, just for the fun of it. 

Droplets touched the back of my neck, causing me to draw away and look upwards. 

“Huh. Rude.” Minato giggled at my comment, dropping to the ground and standing by my side. “Talk about a mood killer.”

“I don’t know, kissing in the rain can be cute.” He spoke, fingers intertwining with mine as his head rested on my shoulder. “But I should get this van back to Mitsuru.” 

He kissed my cheek softly before pulling down the rest of his mask. Letting me go, he began to walk away with purpose, turning to see me once he’d reached the truck. 

“Hey, maybe I’ll come by later, we can finally have that lasagna I was talking about.”

Smiling at him, I watched him shut the door as he sat in the driver’s seat. “Sure. I’ll prep some stuff - just stay safe out there!”

I waved him goodbye as he drove off, walking towards the front of my apartment complex. But - first of all - I should stop off at the corner store. If Minato’s even remotely near the kitchen, I’ll need garbage bags. A lot of them. 

Hero of the city, but absolutely not the hero of my stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> sjsiaiqnsoa that ending feels rushed to me but i’ve done 5 versions of this fic in three days, and i felt like i needed to get it out of my head before i died UwU
> 
> thanks to NemuriTami for inspiring the fic!!


End file.
